Junjou High School
by ShanChan.x
Summary: Junjou High... Summary inside :
1. Chapter 1

**I read NowakiStars' fanfic and decided to do my own. It's my first and will be a T. Sorry if anyone wanted more but I'm not used to writing this sort of stuff.**

**Misaki and Shinobu are 17 and in their second year of Junjou. Nowaki, Hiroki, ****Akihiko and Takahiro are in their third year. Miyagi is still a teacher but obviously two years younger. Hiroki likes Akihiko but Akihiko likes Takahiro. Takahiro is currently dating a girl from America. Shinobu is dating Miyagi in secret and Misaki is still denying his true feelings. Plus new boy Nowaki has feelings for his "Hiro-san."**

*****

"What's the story about Akihiko?" Hiroki had entered the classroom and taken the empty seat beside his best friend.

"Two best friends," Akihiko said. "She likes him and he dates her for a while. But then he finds out she's been cheating on him. He then tries killing himself but his other best friend of 10 years stops him. Them two end up dating."

"Finally you have come up with a story that has a happy ending," Hiroki said. "They usually end up with a death."

"That's because I don't usually finish them."

"Is it about you-know-who and his new American girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Akihiko said as he looked towards Takahiro. He had his arms around his new girlfriend, who had enrolled just before the summer. Rose was pretty, long wavy scarlet hair and green eyes. But when Rose saw Akihiko looking at them she instantly shoved her lips against her boyfriends' own. Akihiko looked crushed.

"Hey look it's the new kid," Hiroki said trying to distract Akihiko who was on the verge of tears.

Akihiko, needing to distract himself, looked towards the door. The new kid was tall and thin. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a school uniform but was in black jeans and a blue shirt, and a black jacket. The new boy, noticing Akihiko looking at him, smiled and sat in a nearby seat.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Nowaki."

"Hi," Akihiko said. "Akihiko Usami, Hiroki Kamijo."

Nowaki smiled. Hiroki glared at him.

*

"Hey, you're Shinobu aren't you?" Misaki was trying- and failing- to make conversation with the new student.

The new student was just looking towards the door as if expecting somebody. The only person not in the class yet was Professor Miyagi.

_He probably wants his timetable_ Misaki thought. The students got them in the post a few days before the start of the term. As Shinobu was new he probably hadn't got his.

However Shinobu didn't want his timetable. He wanted his teacher. Shinobu had been dating Miyagi for a few months now after his return from Australia. Shinobu was pissed off at his teacher as the seventeen year old had come in 30 minutes earlier than everyone else just to find an empty classroom.

"Sorry everyone," Miyagi practically ran into the classroom looking out of breath as if he had run through the school. Shinobu glared at him. Miyagi caught sight of him and went red but did not say anything. He carried on with first lesson.

Miyagi set the work and everyone began copying the words on the board. Everyone apart from Shinobu. He took out his phone and texted the man who wasn't even 30 feet away.

**Shinobu: Why were you late?**

Miyagi jumped at the sound of his phone beeping. A few students smirked and one whispered "this isn't his day huh?" Miyagi hid the smile from them as he read the text _this is my day actually _he thought.

**Miyagi: Your Father wants me to start teaching you advanced literature. Fifth Period. Don't be late.**

Shinobu smiled at the text. An oblivious Misaki sat in his seat and didn't even notice.

*****

At 5th period Takahiro and Akihiko were speaking again. Hiroki didn't know who to be glaring at. Takahiro for letting Akihiko hang himself off him like that, Akihiko for doing it or Nowaki who was now annoyingly calling him "Hiro-san."

Takahiro looked at his phone as it vibrated in his pocket.

**Misaki: What's 7(9*x) = 189? Is it 108?**

Takahiro shook his head at the text from his younger brother. Akihiko noticed.

"Is that dumbass of a brother asking you for help in maths again?"

"He isn't a dumbass Akihiko. He is just behind on maths. You should taste his cooking, it's better than mine. He was also good at Literature from an early age."

"Yeah, yeah just tell him the answer. It's 3 right?"

"Yeah, I have no idea how he got 108 though," Takahiro said as he sent the text.

*****

Misaki received the text and hurriedly written it down. Shinobu had also received a text.

"Who's yours from?" Shinobu shook his head at Misakis' question.

"No one, a stupid chain mail," he said before raising his hand. "Miss, it's quarter past. I need to go to Professor Miyagi. He's tutoring me for Literature."

The teacher didn't even notice. There was so much chaos going on in that room that Miyagi could have come to meet him himself and give him a hello kiss and no one would have noticed.

Shinobu tried to keep the smile off his face as he walked down the corridor. He opened the door without knocking. Miyagi smiled as Shinobu closed the door. The teen walked to the teachers' desk and sat on it planting a kiss on the older man.

"Oi Shinobu get off my desk, my work is on here." Miyagi said.

"Oh shut up old man," Shinobu said leaning in for a second kiss. Miyagi let him this time. He hadn't planned a lesson so he decided to let Shinobu take charge for once.

"Hey Shinobu you forgot your…" Misaki walked through the door. "Bag."

Miyagi broke the kiss and pushed Shinobu off the table. Shinobu looked pleased with himself as the teacher tried not to smile.

"Shinobu what do you think your doing?" Miyagi stood up in pretend shock as Shinobus' smile grew wider though Misaki couldn't see it.

"Thank you Misaki," Shinobu said sliding off the desk and taking the bag off him. Shinobu followed him out of the door.

"Did I see what I think I saw?" Misaki was shocked but was also trying not to laugh.

"Yup," Shinobu said. "Don't worry it's all one sided. Don't get him in trouble; he has nothing to do with it."

"Okay see you later," Misaki smiled.

Shinobu flashed him a smiled before re-entering the room and resuming his lesson with Miyagi.

*

Akihiko, Nowaki, Hiroki and Takahiro all sat at one table at lunch. Takahiros' girlfriend, Tiffany also followed but sat on his lap. Misaki showed up with Shinobu who seemed to be in a very good mood. They pulled up two new chairs and sat in between Akihiko and Takahiro whom Akihiko was facing.

"Hey Misaki," Takahiro said. "You really need to catch up on your math. What if we're both in exams? You can't exactly text me then can you?"

Misaki frowned. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand it."

"You need a proper tutor," he said looking around the table. Akihiko was the best option. Hiroki would probably hit him over the head with a book every time he got an answer wrong and Nowaki seemed to be as dumb as him. As for Tiffany, well she didn't know the difference between a triangle and a square.

"Akihiko?" Akihiko looked up from his writing at Takahiro.

"Yeah?"

"Would you tutor Misaki?"

"Okay," he said. _Of course he would _Hiroki thought to himself _he would do anything for him._

"Misaki, you will go home with Akihiko."

"What!?" Akihiko had never been mean to Misaki but he hadn't been nice either. He just ignored him most of the time.

"You heard me," Takahiro said.

"Great, now I'm stuck with Usami-san as a tutor," he said as he and Shinobu left the cafeteria.

"What's so bad about him?" Shinobu noticed the light of the Literature room was on.

"He's just a jerk. He gives Takahiro a ride to school every day. And yet I'm left to walk."

Shinobu was no longer listening. He continued to stare at the classroom.

"Come on it will be fun," said a voice from behind them.

Akihiko was stood there. Misaki blushed. Had Akihiko heard Misaki call him a jerk?

"Yeah go on Misaki," Shinobu said. "Look I'll see you in… Home economics!? Who the fuck put me in that class?"

"Yeah I'll see you," Misaki said laughing at Shinobus' sudden outburst. Shinobu, now fuming stomped into the Literature class now knowing who chose that lesson for him.

Meanwhile Misaki let Akihiko take him to the library. The first lesson went okay, he just had no idea what the next lesson would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

As Akihiko and Misaki left the school after both having a free period they made their way to Akihikos' car. Now Misaki understood why he had never got to go with Takahiro in it. It was a red sports car with only two seats. Akihiko went round to the drivers' seat as Misaki sat in the low passengers' seat. They drove off without another word.

Just as the red sports car left the school yard, Nowaki and Hiroki left the school building. Hiroki was walking as fast as he could to avoid going home with the nutter.

"Hiro-san~" Nowaki said catching up to the smaller man.

"What do you want?"

"Hiro-San~" he said again. "I have no where to go. The orphanage is empty. The younger ones don't get back until around 4. The adults are probably out. And the Social workers are working."

"Orphanage?"

"Yeah I live in an orphanage," Nowaki said. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No," Hiroki said. "Well I live on my own in an apartment not far from here; I guess you can stay there until you have to go back."

"Thank you Hiro-San~" Nowaki said hugging the brunette teen.

"Get off!"

*

When Miyagi finally left the school building with Shinobus' father his eyes went wide. However the dean was babbling on like nothing had happened.

"Yes I am very grateful for your help with Shinobus' studies," the dean was saying outside the main doors. Shinobu stood 30 ft away a smile on his face.

"Do you mind if Shinobu comes with me? I need to show him some books for the end of term exams," Miyagi said.

"Of course not," The dean smiled and made his way to his car before driving off. Miyagi walked up to his own car.

"Do you have to make it so obvious that we're going home together?" Miyagi unlocked the door and Shinobu climbed in the passenger seat.

"What are these books then?" Shinobu didn't want to be studying.

"A friend of mine writes them. He is still in this school but has already got a few of them published," Miyagi said. "You are to study them and become a character of my choice."

"Sure thing," Shinobu said. "Just make sure they're not really scripts or Literature."

*

Misaki thought they had gone into the wrong street when he saw the houses. Akihiko carried on and pulled up in front of the block of apartments on the corner.

"We're here," Akihiko said getting out of the car.

Akihiko led them up to the top floor. This apartment was obviously the biggest. It had a large lounge, a kitchen, a dining room and an upstairs with about 7 rooms up there.

Misaki sat down on the chair. He didn't really want to sit on the sofa as a large teddy bear took up half of it and he thought that Akihiko would want to sit there.

"One moment," Akihiko said. "I'll go get the books from last year."

"Okay," Misaki said. Akihiko left his rucksack on the sofa and went upstairs.

On the glass table in front of Misaki was a book. It had a note next to it.

_The story is finished; here it is if I am still at school._

_I changed it so Usagi-san is now Takahiros lover._

_Akihiko._

"Usagi-san? Takahiro?" Random thoughts went through Misakis' head about his brother dating a rabbit. Although Misaki didn't really like Takahiros girlfriend, he couldn't exactly call her a rabbit. "Must be a different Takahiro."

He picked up a random page and began to read. As soon as he had he wished he hadn't.

A picture filled the two pages; it was of two men only covered by a thin sheet. They weren't wearing clothes and each of the men looked similar to somebody he already knew. This Usagi-san was tall-looking with light hair. His hairstyle was the exact same as Akihikos'. And 'Taka' was smaller with darker hair, still wearing glasses the exact same shape as Takahiros'.

"No," Misaki said. "NO!"

He looked at the one speech bubble on that picture. It was Takahiro speaking, "I love you Usagi-san."

Misaki threw the book across the room before noticing the author. Akihiko was shocked but his face soon changed to a smirk as he descended the stairs.

"You not like it?"

"It's Hentai!"

"No," Akihiko said as he sat down next to the teddy. "It's Yaoi."

"Still it's sick and perverted," Misaki said. "And using my brother as inspiration!?"

"And Usagi-san is me," Akihiko sighed.

"What!?" Misaki had thought that was a coincidence.

"Don't worry it's all one sided." Misaki had heard that twice today. "He has no intimate feelings towards me, he has Tiffany."

Akihiko muttered something in English that Misaki didn't quite understand. Something about a 'selfish American bitch'.

"Algebra," Misaki said, wanting to change the subject.

Misaki pulled out his workbooks as Akihiko helped him. They finished after half an hour…

"I get it!" Misaki sprung from the seat. "You divide the answer by the number before the brackets so you only have the brackets left. Whatever the answer from that is is the total of the number and x in the brackets. You take away the number from the total and you get x."

"Okay," Akihiko said. "Can we get to question one now?"

Misaki groaned. They got through ten of the twelve questions before Misakis' stomach grumbled.

"Your brother said you were an excellent cook," Akihiko said. "I'm hungry, make something."

"Okay," Misaki said. He started pulling things out of the cabinets.

_I was kidding, but go on ahead _Akihiko thought admiring Misakis' compliance.

*

"Hiro-San~" Nowaki had just closed Hirokis' apartment door after Hiroki had barged off without him.

"I'm in here," replied a grumpy Hiroki. Why did he have to invite him round?!

They sat in silence whilst they finished their homework. It was dark when they finished. Nowakis' stomach rumbled loudly in the silence.

"Sorry," Nowaki said seriously. Hiroki was shocked that Nowaki could sound like an adult and not just the 12 year old he usually acted like.

"I'll go fix us something to eat." Hiroki went downstairs and pulled out some fish and rice. He cooked them and put them on the table in the lounge. He and Nowaki ate in silence.

After they ate, Hiroki stood up, "I'm going changing out of this damn uniform," he said. "Stay here, I won't be long."

He climbed the stairs again and pulled his tie off as he entered his room.

Nowaki entered the room as Hiroki was unbuttoning his shirt.

"What do you want Nowaki?" Hiroki asked.

"My Hiro-san," Nowaki said, pushing Hiroki on to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so is anyone actually reading this except for NowakiStar and my friends (who don't even have accounts)? Please review, so I know I aint writing to no one :) **

**Dedicated to my crazy friend Charlie who gave me an idea for the start of this random chapter.**

"Lush Lips, Hot lips, True Lips?" Usami-san sat reading the LoveHeart sweets that Tiffany was eating. "What is it with lips? And how can lips not be true?"

"If you're kissing someone and you don't really want to, I guess, that could be classed as a fake kiss, and a true kiss is a meaningful one so the lips are being true to who you want to kiss?" Misaki was sat doing his maths homework in Usami-sans room, whilst Takahiro and Tiffany sat on the sofa in it.

"You're just babbling Misaki," Usami said. "Carry on with your homework."

"He's got a point I guess," Tiffany said giving a sweet to Takahiro that said _Wild thing._

"Like being a replacement for someone," Misaki continued. "You may believe you're being kissed by someone who loves you, but really you're just there 'cause they can't get the person they want. Like being used."

Akihiko turned around at the word 'used'. He silenced Misaki with a deadly glare of anger.

"Are you implying something Misaki?" he kept his gaze on Misaki. "Need to tell us something?"

"No," Misaki said. "Just saying."

Tiffany and Takahiro looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay, you had a point but then you kind of went off the subject there Misaki," Tiffany said, moving towards the door. "Taka are you coming?"

"Yeah," Takahiro said, getting up and grinning like an idiot at the two guys doing homework. "My new nickname."

"Not that new," Misaki said bitterly as Takahiro left the room.

"Okay what is with you this evening? Have the personality of a wet mop."

"I realise what you're doing," Misaki said slamming the textbook shut. "You're helping me so that you and 'Taka' can get closer. And your using my body imagining its 'Takas' so you like it more. Either that or your just using me for inspiration for your sick stories."

"Misaki," Akihiko sighed. "I'm not doing any of that."

"Prove it," Misaki said getting up and heading towards the door. "Prove how you can just forget about my brother like that after liking him for 7 whole years and you claim to love me when you have known me barely a fortnight!"

Misaki opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. He noticed Akihikos older brother Haruhiko looking at him. Misaki tried to walk past him, but Haruhiko was too tall for him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Leave me alone!" Misaki bolted down the stairs and out the front door.

"Dad?" Shinobu sat at the dining table at his parents' house. "Dad? I need to tell you something."

But the dean was to busy on the phone to listen to his son. Shinobu stood up from the table and walked up to his room. He plonked himself on the bed and pulled out his phone. He called Miyagi on speed dial.

"It's me," Shinobu said.

"Shinobu I'm in a meeting," Miyagi whispered. "Did you tell him?"

"About us? I tried to Miyagi, honest I did. He was just too busy on the phone. Of course I'll tell him. I love you, so I will do. Trust me. Miyagi, I'll tell him tomorrow, I promise. Okay, love you, bye."

He hung up and received a text.

**Misaki: Party at Hirokis. 7pm. Be there.**

Shinobu decided he needed a little fun in his life so he stood up and opened his bedroom door to get to the bathroom. But was met by a livid Risako. Risako practically pulled him up by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Shinobu tried – and failed- to get his sisters hands off him.

"Miyagi!? MIYAGI!?" she let go and flopped on the bed. "I really thought you were a good brother. One that would study hard and get good grades. Have a wife and some kids… but no. You have to go for my ex husband!"

"How often would he say the words 'I love you'?"

"About once a month. Which is precisely why he's no good for you!"

"Here," Shinobu said, handing her a small calendar book. "The dates with the outlined hearts are the days we've had sex. And the ones that are shaded in are the times he's said he's loved me. Call me sad but 27 out of 30 times isn't that bad is it?"

She gawped at the tiny hearts, shaking her head. "You slept with Miyagi thirty times?"

"Yes, and there's nothing you can do about it. He loves me, I love him, and we're staying together. No matter how many people turn against us."

"He didn't tell me he loved me 27 times throughout our whole marriage. He was distant and defensive. If you can get him to say he loves you 27 times in 4 months then that's great. I'm proud of you Shinobu."

He hugged his sister before standing up.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a party to go to."

**876 words. Anyway keep reviewing please. **


End file.
